


Tis the season...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A late Christmas tale...





	Tis the season...

Our story begins in Gideon and Edgar Prewett's household, the married couple are discussing the muggle religious holiday Christmas.

Edgar grinned. "I adore Christmas, it's so magical."

Gideon smirked. "I see what you did there."

Edgar said, "Seriously, Gid, Christmas is a truly delightful holiday."

Gideon smiled. "I wholeheartedly agree with you, Ed. Tis the season to be jolly as the muggles say."

Edgar beamed, "Precisely my dear Gid, tis the season indeed."


End file.
